The field of the invention relates generally to semiconductor processing. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of controlling the critical dimension of structures formed on a substrate.
Micro-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, e.g., having features on the order of micro-meters or smaller. One area in which micro-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. As the semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, micro-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Micro-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing increased reduction of the critical dimension of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which micro-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems, and the like.
As the critical dimension of structures formed on substrates is reduced, there is an increasing desire to control the same. A method of controlling the critical dimension of semiconductor devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,581 to Bonser et al. Bonser et al. describes a method and an apparatus for controlling critical dimensions. More specifically, a run of semiconductor devices is processed, a critical dimension measurement is performed upon at least one of the processed semiconductor devices, an analysis of the critical dimension is performed, and a second process upon the semiconductor devices in response to the critical dimension analysis is performed.
Another method of controlling the critical dimension of semiconductor devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,690 to Toprac et al. Toprac et al. describes a control method employing a control system using photoresist etch time as a manipulated variable in either a feed-forward or a feedback control configuration to control critical dimension variation during semiconductor fabrication.
It is desired, therefore, to provide an improved method of controlling the critical dimension of structures formed on a substrate.